pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pretty Cure of Wonderland
Pretty Cures of Wonderland is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Alice In Wonderland, Cards, and Friendship. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Harriet Smith/Cure White Queen Voiced by: Risa Uchida (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A lover of acting who devotes her time to the drama club but doesn't leave her friends hanging and tends to try and help them when she can. She hopes to one day be on Broadway. In civilian form, she has shoulder length golden blonde hair and blue eyes. As Cure White Queen, her hair becomes knee length turning white with a silver hairband with a white rose clipped on top and her eyes turn silver. Quinn Davison/Cure Mad Hatter Voiced by: Junko Takeuchi (Japanese) A hyper active hot headed exchange student from England who wants nothing more than to be on Baseball team but the captain is a bit of a sexist and says if she wants to be on one with a bunch of weak girls make one of her own and she decides she will starting up the girls who love baseball club. She loves Tea of any kind but loves Earl Gray. In civilian form, she has short red hair with multiple curls and brown eyes. As Cure Mad Hatter, her hair becomes slightly longer turning brighter red and more curly and her eyes turn darker. Hailey Quinn/Cure Tweedledee Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Brina Palencia (English) Hailey is a sweet and kind girl who is the head of the baking club. She is known to sew in her free time and hopes to make it big in fashion when she is older. She gets easily annoyed with Anna since she always talks in either rhyme or pun. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Tweedledee, her hair grows to waist length turning pink wearing a hairband similar to Harriet except magenta with a bow with a club in the middle and her eyes turn light pink. Anna Quinn/Cure Tweedledum Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Devery Jacobs (English) A smart mouthed and rhyming younger sister of Hailey who drives her nuts with the way she talks. She is a sci fi lover and horror movie fan. In civillain form, she has past shoulder length light brown curly hair tied in pigtails and hazel eyes. As Cure Tweedledum, hair hair becomes waist length and wavy her pigtails turning aqua are tied with teal bows with blue roses in the middle and her eyes turn teal. Dorrie She's the mascot of the series from the land of Wonderland looking for the White Rose Gems. Villains Red Queen Knave of Hearts Jabberwooky/James Thorston Akaibara They are the monsters of the day. Items Alice Changers They are the henshin devices of the series. They look like lipsticks in the color of the cures. White Rose Gems They are the royal gemstones of Wonderland that were sent to Earth to keep them out of Red Queen's Grasp. Locations Merriwyn Town: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * Wolfgang Highschool: It's where the girls go to school. * Sunset apartments: It's where Harriet's family lives on the 13th floor. * Sadan Cafe: A car styled dinner with an arcade on the other half. Wonderland It's where Dorrie is from. Family Celia and Franklin Smith They are Harriet's parents who own 24-B of Sunset apartments. Celia is a waitress at the Sadan Cafe while Franklin is a Cruise Ship Captain and is out alot because of the job. Jewel Smith She is Harriet's 10 year old sister who has a talent for making jewellery. She is the first to find out that her sister is a cure and keeps her secret. June and Damon Davison They are Quinn's parents who moved from England. June was once a great pitcher for her childhood team that was until an accident made her lose her arm but soon became an assistant coach when she got older and soon met Damon when his kid ends up on the team and the two start to date and soon marry. Conner Davison He's Quinn's older step brother with a love of baseball that rivals Quinn's but his true love is of cooking. Students of Wolfgang High School Others